


Black Clover Commission

by blackriddlerose



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: A commission I got from Tumblr.  It's several prompts that are centered around Gauche and Grey and their evolving relationship.
Relationships: Gauche Adlai/Grey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Black Clover Commission

**Prompt 1:** ****

“Stop hogging all the damn bread!” Magna demanded as he shoved Asta’s face aside while trying to grab the last bread roll out of Asta’s hand.

“You’ve already had three rolls,” Luck said, “this one is mine,” he grinned, plucking the roll from Asta’s hand and tearing a piece off with his teeth before either of them could do anything.

“Dammit Luck!” Magna shouted, banging the table and almost spilling the stew. 

“Watch it,” Yami demands, reaching for the ladle to refill his bowl. 

“Can’t even eat a meal in peace,” Gauche mumbled as he blew on his stew before taking a bite. 

Grey smiled a little next to him, tearing a piece of her roll off and dunking it in the stew. It was loud but that’s what made them the Black Bulls. “It would be weird if they weren’t like this,” she said, just loud enough for him to hear.

“Still doesn’t mean I have to like it,” gauche grunted as he shoved his mouth full of the hot food, trying to warm his cold body. A sudden blizzard had them all locked inside and was keeping him from his sister. Luckily he had stopped by earlier and dropped off extra blankets for her. 

Grey smiled again as Asta and Magna tumbled to the floor in a full on wrestling match which Luck was more than happy to join in on.

“Boys,” Noelle said, rolling her eyes at the three. 

“I like it, all the noise and bickering,” Grey said. “It feels like having siblings and a family, where you fight and tease each other but you still care for each other at the end of day.”

“Marie is the only family I need,” Gauche said, refilling his bowl. 

“Yet here you are, with us,” Vanessa said, giving gauche a playful nudge.

“Whatever,” Gauche said, blowing on his stew. The warmth of the fire and the other knights felt nice though.

**Prompt 2:**

Gauche stared down at his old jumpsuit. The black and white stripes were torn and stained, one of the legs ripped off at the knee. He didn’t know why he kept it but every now and then he pulled it out and held it, remembering his time in prison. “Can I help you with something?” he asked, looking up at Grey who stood in his doorway.

Grey squeaked and darted behind the door. “Dinner’s ready,” she whispered.

“What?” gauche asked, “Speak up.”

“Dinner’s ready,” Grey repeated, still quiet but loud enough for him to hear this time. 

“Okay,” Gauche said, staring back down at his jumpsuit. 

“Are you okay?” Grey asked, poking her head around the door.

“Just thinking,” Gauche said, going to pack his jumpsuit away. 

“If you want to talk, I’m a good listener,” she offered. 

Gauche grunted at her as he shut his chest at the foot of his bed and locked it. “I don’t regret what I did, just that I got caught,” he admitted as he walked toward her. “Getting arrested stole Marie from me and keeps me from becoming her legal guardian.”

“I don’t think Marie minds,” Grey said as the two walked toward the dining room. “Even though you can’t have custody, she knows you love her,” Grey quickly explained when she saw his expression darken. “She knows that you did what you had to for her and that you love her as much as she loves you.” Grey watched the tension leave gauche, his shoulders dropping a little. “Even separated, if you two love each other then you aren’t really alone.”

“Still, I don’t like the idea of her living at that orphanage,” Gauche said. “What about you?”

“I-,” Grey started, her face starting to turn red. She wasn’t used to talking this much and now she was the subject of the conversation. “I have the Black Bulls, so I’m not lonely anymore,” she said before darting down the hall, leaving Gauche standing by himself.

“I thought Marie was shy,” Gauche chuckled as he continued walking by himself.

**Prompt 3:**

Gauche winced as Grey slathered the medical salve into the wound on his shoulder. “Sorry,” she muttered when she saw his face. “But this is the only thing that will help with the poison.”

“Whatever,” Gauche huffed, leaning his head back on the couch. “How many days do I have to put this stuff on, it stinks,” he asked.

“At least a week,” Grey answered, wiping her fingers off on a towel and grabbing the bandages. 

“What a pain in the ass,” Gauche said. 

“Well that’s what you get for getting distracted during a fight,” Grey huffed at him, her cheeks puffing a little as she wrapped the bandages around his shoulder and under his arm.

“I wasn’t distracted dammit,” Gauche fought back. “He snuck up on me while I was fighting a bunch of the other bandits.”

“Why didn’t you call for help if there were so many then?” Grey demanded. “I was close enough that I could have helped.”

“You were fighting your own bandits,” Gauche dismissed. “Besides, I won didn’t I?”

“You got poisoned!” Grey said, tying the bandages off, causing Gauche to wince again.

“Since when did you become so bold?” Gauche teased. “Last I checked you didn’t know how to raise your voice. Now you’re acting like my mom.”

Grey’s mouth opened then promptly shut. This was the first time she’s raised her voice in a long time. Gauche was watching her, a smirk on his face and she felt hers start to heat up. “Shut up!” she said, grabbing the first aid kit and leaving the living area.

**Prompt 4:**

No one else paid any attention to the large figure in the market, talking to the vendors and trying to haggle prices. But Marie was willing to bet the coins Gauche gave her for shopping that she knew who that was. 

Slipping away from Sister Theresa, Marie darted over to where Grey was paying the vendor for a small trinket. “You must be Grey,” Marie asked, smiling up at the transformed young woman.

“You must be Marie,” Grey said, tucking her trinket away in her shopping bag. “Everyone at the Black Bulls knows your face, with as many pictures as gauche has of you.” Marie grabbed Grey’s hand and started tugging her back toward where Sister Thersa was calling for her. “But how did you know it was me?” Grey asked, following Marie.

“gauche talks about you a lot, he even described some of your transformations,” Marie grinned.

“He talks about me?” Grey asked, her normal voice creeping through the transformation. “Really?”

“Really,” Marie grinned. “He talks about how cool your transformation magic is but that you should be more confident in yourself so you don’t use it as a crutch for your shyness,” Marie said as they came back up to Sister Thersa. “Look who I found,” Marie grinned.

“And who exactly is this?” Sister Thersa said, eyeing Grey.

“It’s okay,” Marie encouraged. 

Grey’s nose scrunched a little as she debated it but she relented and released the transformation magic with a poof of smoke. When it cleared she stood there, barely taller than Marie. 

“Oh so this is that girl Gauche won't stop talking about,” Sister Thersa said. 

“Wanna know a secret?” Marie said, quickly looking around to make sure her brother wasn’t anywhere. “I think Big Brother likes you,” she said.

“Wh-what?” Grey squeaked, her face going red at the thought.

“It would make sense,” Sister Thersa said, “he talks about you almost as much as he does Marie at this point.”

“N-no, he doesn’t like me like that, we just work together is all,” Grey said, starting to back away from the two.

“You sure are blushing a lot,” Sister Thersa commented.

“Do you like brother back?” Marie asked, a serious look on her face. 

“Alright, stop harassing Grey,” gauche said, stepping up behind Marie.

Marie and Grey jumped at the sudden appearance of the tall man. “How much of that did you hear?” Marie demanded, looking up at her brother.

“None of it, I just saw you harassing Grey and came over,” gauche answered. “Why?”

“No reason,” Marie said, grinning up at him. 

gauche looked at her for a second, debating on asking further questions but decided not to with a tired sigh.

**Prompt 5:**

“What are you looking for?” Marie asked, tugging Gauche’s arm as the two walked along the creek bed. 

“A rock,” Gauche answered, bending down to pick up a small rock that caught his interest but he quickly tossed it aside. 

“Well, there’s plenty to choose from,” Marie teased. “Why do you need a rock?”

“You remember the small rock I gave you a couple of years ago, the one with the rune painted on it?”

“Still got it,” Marie grinned, rummaging around in her dress pockets for a second before pulling out the small river rock, the painted rune on the back faded from the years. “Are you looking for another one?”

“Yeah,” Gauche said, digging his boot into the rocks some to see the ones underneath. None looked good enough so they continued walking. “Grey, the short girl from the Black Bulls, she is really shy too so I figured it was worth trying on her,” Gauche explained. “But since she’s older than you are, she’ll know that it’s fake so I’ll have to put actual magic in it,” the magic knight said, more to himself than to his sister.

Marie walked along, stopping to help Gauche find a good rock for Grey. “You must like her,” Marie said so nonchalantly that it took Gauche a minute to actually understand what she said.

“I do not!” he said, a little too loudly. “She is a good knight but if she was less shy during missions, the fighting would go a lot smoother,” he tried to reason.

“If you say so,” Marie said, stopping to pick up a smooth rock with a slightly blue tone. “What about this one?” she asked, handing it to her brother.

gauche took it and rubbed his thumb along the smooth service, tracing the back where he would draw the rune. “It’s perfect,” he said, smiling at his sister. 

“Good, now we can finally get the ice cream you promised,” she said, tugging him back toward the city.

\---

Gauche blew on the dark blue paint, trying to get it to dry quicker. The small rune was the symbol for confidence and once it dried, gauche could put a little bit of magical energy into the stone to make it seem more authentic and not a cheap mind trick.

“Grey,” Gauche called, “here,” he said, tossing the stone.

Fumbling with the catch a little, Grey finally got it in her hand and stared at the small rock. “What is it?” she asked.

“It’s for your confidence,” Gauche said. “Whenever you feel shy, put it in your hand and let the magic do the work,” he said.

“It can really help with that?” Grey asked, her face lighting up some. Gauche was a little taken aback at how quickly she believed him. Anyone else would have realized it was a trick. 

“Yeah, just hold it in your hand and think about being confident and you will be,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Grey smiled, running her fingers over the cool stone.

**Prompt 6:**

“So have you guys noticed anything different about the two of them?” Finral asked, watching gauche and Grey work in the kitchen. “They’ve been hanging out a lot lately it seems.”

“Now that you mention it,” Vanessa said, “Do you think they’re dating?” she asked, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

“I don’t think so, I mean can you even imagine that,” Finral said. “Maybe they haven’t admitted their feelings yet?”

“Should we do something about that?” Vanessa asked, a mischievous look in her eyes. 

“I think we should,” Finral grinned. “Got anything in mind?”

gauche turned to look at Vanessa whispering something in Finral’s ear, his eyes narrowing. He knows when people are talking about him. 

“The onions are diced,” Grey said, putting the knife down and looking up at gauche.

“Good, throw them in the pan,” he said, moving out of her way. “Next we need the carrots and celery chopped,” he said, handing her the bowl of veggies. Their hands brushed when she took the bowl from him and her face lit up in a blush, Marie’s words coming back to her. She shook her head to try and clear her thoughts. “There’s no way he does,” she muttered.

“What?” Gauche asked, leaning down to hear her better.

“N-nothing!” she squeaked, quickly grabbing the knife and starting on chopping the rest of the veggies for the soup.

“Here,” Gauche said, holding the small spoon toward Gray, “taste.” Gray’s face went red again and she involuntarily took a step back, her shyness getting the best of her. Gauche shrugged and put the spoon in his mouth. He grimaced a little at the taste and grabbed the salt, adding it into the pot and stirring it.

\---

“You guys did good with dinner tonight,” Vanessa said, nudging Gauche. “You two make a great team.”

Gauche could hear it in her voice, she was aiming for something, he just didn’t know what. “It was Grey’s idea to add the curry powder for a bit of spice,” he said. 

“It is good,” Magna said, stuffing his face.

“Maybe you two should be on dinner duty more often,” Finral said.

“Don’t try to shove your responsibilities off on us,” Gauche warned but Finral wasn’t fazed by his angry tone.

“Us?” Vanessa teased. “So there’s an ‘us’?”

Gauche let his spoon fall back into his bowl with a sigh. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he tried to ignore the teasing coming from Vanessa. Glancing over, he saw Grey’s face go red and Finral was getting ready to say something to her. 

“You’re doing dishes,” he said, shutting Finral up before he could tease Grey. 

“What? Why me?” Finral demanded.

“Vanessa will help, since the two of you want to cause problems,” Gauche said. 

Vanessa huffed but decided that was enough teasing. The person who makes dinner gets to pick who cleans the dishes, that was the rule in the Black Bull mansion.

“Thank you,” Grey whispered when Finral got up to start on the dishes. “He was going to say something but you stopped him in time.”

Gauche grunted his reply as he continued eating his soup.

**Prompt 7:**

“What the fuck happened” Yami demanded as he stared up at the giant flames coming from the mansion, several walls gone completely or half way destroyed.

“So, you see,” Vanessa started, trying to find a good way to explain to her captain what happened. “Gauche and Grey have feelings for each other and we were just trying to get them to admit it.”

“I thought I banned you from playing matchmaker after the incident three years ago?” Yami questioned.

“Finral was in charge of this one,” Vanessa blamed. “Anyway, so the goal was to pretty much just lock the two of them in a room until they admitted to liking each other. But we forgot to tell Asta and the others so they thought they were trapped in there. So Asta sliced a hole in the wall and Magna and Luck started a fight over something and blew out another wall.”

“Looks like you all need another round of hell week training,” Yami said as he started marching up to the smoking mansion. Vanessa’s face dropped when she heard the punishment. Yami’s hell week was worse than Mereoloenoa’s.

\---

Gauche barely heard the light knocking on his door. Swinging his legs off the bed, he opened it up to see Grey standing there awkwardly.

“What happened?” he asked, a little worried that she had gotten hurt in the explosion earlier. 

“The part of the mansion that was destroyed,” Grey started. “Included my room. Noelle’s was destroyed as well and Charmy doesn’t have room for me and I asked Vanessa and she said that I should ask you,” Grey started, tears starting to form as she got everything out in one breath, making it hard to understand.

“You can sleep in my bed,” Gauche offered. “I’ll take the couch.”

“I don’t want to kick you out of your bed,” Grey said. “I can take the couch. I’m a lot smaller than you.”

Letting her in, Gauche pulled out his spare blanket and grabbed one of his pillows for her. “Here,” he said, offering one of his shirts for her as well. “As a sleep shirt.”

Grey’s face lit up bright red at the thought of wearing his shirt but with no other pajamas, she accepted it from him. She nodded her thanks, not trusting her voice.

Walking back to his bed, Gauche made himself comfortable, facing away from her so she could change. Quickly changing Grey curled up under the blanket, the smell of him on his pillow comforting. 

Gauche laid there, debating if he was ready to admit his feelings. He had kept his composure when she asked to stay with him, his poker face saving him from blushing at the thought. Then he stupidly offered her his shirt which he knows will dwarf her and the thought of her in it had him blushing and burying his face in his pillow.

**Prompt 8:**

Grey couldn’t sleep. Her heart was pounding at the thought of being so close to Gauche and her mind was running a mile a minute as she tried to get a to-do list going of what stuff she needed to replace after the explosion. How long was she going to be sleeping in Gauche’s room?

“Hey, you awake?” she heard Gauche call out, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Panicking, Grey remained silent. She didn’t know what he wanted or what to say. Before she could get her courage together to answer him in the dark room, he continued. 

“I think I love you,” he said, even quieter, more to himself than to her. “Marie really likes you too, she kept pestering me to confess. It wasn’t until she said something did I realize I have feelings for you. Maybe I’ll be able to say something in the morning.”

Grey laid there, her face redder than it’s ever been and her heart was beating so loud she was sure he could hear it from across the room. She wanted to say something back, she wanted to admit her feelings for him but she couldn’t find her voice. Freaking out, she felt the control of her magic slipping.

“What the hell?” Gauche demanded as he shot out of bed, thinking the others were up to something again. Flipping the lights on, Gauche looked down at Grey in her large form, rubbing her head from where she hit the floor. 

“I think I broke your couch,” she admitted. 

“Why the hell were you sleeping in your large form?” Gauche demanded.

“I wasn’t, I accidentally transformed when I heard you talking to me,” she answered, transforming back to her true form.

“Shit, so you were awake?” Gauche demanded. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he demanded, a little too harshly, while looking at the couch. One of the legs was snapped causing it to tilt forward. Anything to keep from looking at her in his shirt.

“I’m sorry,” Grey said, scrambling for her clothes. Pulling the rock she had given him out, she held it close to her and took a deep breath. “I love you too,” she said, looking up at him with a confident look, even if the confidence was based on a lie.

Gauche let out a sigh that turned to a snort of a laugh at the whole ordeal. Holding his hand out for her, he helped her to her feet. “Maybe I should thank Vanessa and Finral after all then,” he said as he pulled her into a hug. “I’ll fix the couch in the morning, you can sleep with me if you want,” he offered.

Grey nodded against his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

**\---**

Gauche frowned at the feeling of sunlight hitting his eyes. Tossing some, he tugged the blanket up a little further before his arm landed on something soft. Opening his eyes, he looked down at Grey’s small form, curled into his chest. 

Her blue bob was a mess and her bangs covered her eyes. Gently pushing a strand back behind her ear, gauche looked down at the sleeping magic knight, a surprisingly contented feeling washing over him. 

Settling into a comfier position and one where the light didn’t reach his eyes, he draped his arm over her, holding her close to him. Planting a kiss on the top of her head, he closed his eyes and tried to get some more sleep.


End file.
